Valisilwen Telaldren Spellbook
Valisilwen Telaldren carries with her a small green booklet that looks as though it is covered in moss. To the touch, it is soft and a small trail of green nature magic wisps about as she opens it, turns the pages or moves the book. Cantrips Message * Transmutation cantrip * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: 120 feet * Components: V, S, M (a short piece o f copper wire) * Duration: 1 round You point your finger toward a creature within range and whisper a message. The target (and only the target) hears the message and can reply in a whisper that only you can hear. You can cast this spell through solid objects if you are familiar with the target and know it is beyond the barrier. Magical silence. 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood blocks the spell. The spell doesn't have to follow a straight line and can travel freely around corners or through openings. Druidcraft * Transmutation cantrip * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: 30 feet * Components: V, S * Duration: Instantaneous Whispering to the spirits of nature, you create one of the following effects within range: * You create a tiny, harmless sensory effect that predicts what the weather will be at your location for the next 24 hours. The effect might manifest as a golden orb for clear skies, a cloud for rain, falling snowflakes for snow, and so on. This effect persists for 1 round. * You instantly make a flower blossom, a seed pod open, or a leaf bud bloom. * You create an instantaneous, harmless sensory effect, such as falling leaves, a puff o f wind, the sound o f a small animal, or the faint odor o f skunk. The effect must fit in a 5-foot cube. * You instantly light or snuff out a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. Produce Flame * Conjuration cantrip * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: Self * Components: V, S * Duration: 10 minutes A flickering flame appears in your hand. The flame remains there for the duration and harms neither you nor your equipment. The flame sheds bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light for an additional 10 feet. The spell ends if you dismiss it as an action or if you cast it again. You can also attack with the flame, although doing so ends the spell. When you cast this spell, or as an action on a later turn, you can hurl the flame at a creature within 30 feet o f you. Make a ranged spell attack. On a hit, the target takes 1d8 fire damage. This spell’s damage increases by 1d8 when you reach 5th level (2d8), 11th level (3d8), and 17th level (4d8). Level 1 Cure Wounds * 1st-level evocation * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: Touch * Components: V, S * Duration: Instantaneous A creature you touch regains a number o f hit points equal to 1d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot o f 2nd level or higher, the healing increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. Speak with Animals * 1st-level divination (ritual) * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: Self * Components: V, S * Duration: 10 minutes You gain the ability to comprehend and verbally communicate with beasts for the duration. The knowledge and awareness of many beasts is limited by their intelligence, but at minimum, beasts can give you information about nearby locations and monsters, including whatever they can perceive or have perceived within the past day. You might be able to persuade a beast to perform a small favor for you, at the DM’s discretion. Category:Spellbooks